fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Upsurge
|rōmaji= Appusāji |type= |parent ability= Dragon Slayer Magic Dragon Force (to certain degree) |parent item= |user= First-Generation Dragon Slayers}} Upsurge ( , Appusāji lit. First-Generation Dragon Might Rising) is Dragon Slayer ability, which can be obtained only by First Generation Dragon Slayers; this ability is a type of Magic-amplification technique, which allows reaching the power of Dragon Force, yet it serves as a mode of replication of the same power, created in attempts of unlocking the real Dragon Force. Description Upsurge is an ability, which can be awoken by Dragon Slayers, who have learned their magic from dragons only, in other words, Second and Third Generation Dragon Slayers can not unlock this power because of Dragon Lacrima implanted in their bodies. After a Dragon Slayer has mastered their abilities and begins to understand their particular Dragon Slayer Magic, they can become one step closer to achieving the hidden power of Dragon Force. In attempts to unlock such great power and at the same time to replicate it, as not every Dragon Slayer is able to activate their Dragon Force in easy terms, Upsurge was created. Itself, Upsurge is indeed a half-activation of Dragon Force state; from this point, even the awakening of this state is a hard task to complete. But as the result of hard work, several well-trained Dragon Slayers, who have already received this ability, show that an individual can activate it freely, without any problems, if they would spend a significant amount of time in training. When Dragon Slayer makes the activation of their Upsurge, they receive some changes within their both physical and magical appearance. When in use, it looks like a simple flaring up of user's Magic Powers, being similar to releasing a big amount of Mage's Magical Aura. Though, on a real occasion this power-up form unlocks the dormant powers within the body of Dragon Slayer; considering this fact, Upsurge is described as both Subspecies Magic and somewhat similar thing to Second Origin Activation, though they require different sources to be used. Despite the fact, that Upsurge often considered as equivalent to power-up states of new generation Dragon Slayers due to its boosting features, the Upsurge itself makes its user even stronger, than supplementary forms of First-Generation's successors. On a serious note, Upsurge gives a high boost in Dragon Slayer's physical appearance, making them much stronger, much faster and much durable. Similar to Drive, Upsurge enhances the user's physical prowess to a degree, but as contrary, particularly the user's strength. In any way, when affected by this ability, the body of Dragon Slayer becomes much enduring and durable, while they attain a better control over their element and magic. With user's magical appearance, this half-activation of Dragon Force rapidly flares up their magic powers. As a result, Dragon Slayer receives a high-intensive coloured aura, which represents their dragon nature and their element. The user's spells become far stronger and on a rare occasion, even receive some changes within its capabilities. For example, if Fire Dragon Slayer will activate their Upsurge, he or she will become covered in a flame-like aura. Finally, the body of Dragon Slayer, who is using Upsurge, on its own begins to absorb small amounts of Eternano from the atmosphere, which make the common ability to replenish their powers much easier. Trivia *This was approved by Per-chin. *This ability is a cooperation work of Per-chin and Cap'n Cat. *If you want to use this ability, please message Per-chin for permission. *The picture, which is used for representation of Draconic Upsurge is indeed of , which she showed in Chapter 432 of FT manga. At the same time, the author considered it as a best example of Draconic Upsurge look, as Wendy didn't possess any draconian traits at that time, also she was like with flared up Magical Aura covering her body, which also represents the basic principle of Upsurge. Category:Perchan Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:PersonaSuperiorDeus Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Subspecies Magic Category:Dragon Slayer Magic Category:First Generation Dragon Slayer